buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero World
"Hero World" (ヒーロー Hīrō Wārudo) is one of the playable Worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world is themed after giant robots, super heroes, rescue dragons and aliens and pays homage to many classic Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and Super Robot series. The card frame resembles a cockpit of a spaceship. Playstyle Hero World features Brave Machines and Superheroes with the Ride and Transform keyword, respectively. Ride and Transform allow monsters to equip themselves to the player and be treated as items. This enables the player to artificially go over the Size limit rule by having one of their monsters become an item, thus losing its size while still keeping its abilities and attributes. Additionally, Ride/Transform monsters give the player an item with Defense power to protect the player against direct attacks. Many cards in Hero World have abilities that can only activate when the player is equipped with a monster. However, most of these cards only support either Ride or Transform which is where the main difference between these keywords comes in. The Darkheroes focus instead on a hit-and-run playstyle. They have high stats and can deal a lot of damage, but they are either destroyed or returned to the hand after attacking. However, some Darkhero cards can increase the player's resources, allowing them to replace the monsters that left the player's field. Associated Characters *Captain Answer (Anime) *Genma Todoroki (Anime) *Mukuro Shigamine (Anime) *Paruko Nanana (Anime/Manga) *Tsurugi Takihara (Anime) *Gao Mikado (Anime) *Masuka Raid (Anime) Sets containing Hero World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (1 card) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (''ver.E'') (30 cards) Extra Booster Sets *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (9 cards) *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero (63 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (6 cards) *D Extra Booster 2: Super Hero's Great War Z Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (1 card) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (9 cards) Trial Decks *H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force (17 cards) List of Hero World cards Flags *Hero World (card) Items *Army Rifle, Line Thunder *Shadow Requiem *Sneak Judgement *Transform Belt, Card Winder Spells *...Or So the Dream I had Went *Arduous Training *Be Glad That You Can be of Use to Me *Body of Steel *But He is of the Lowest Rank *Call, Super Machine! *Draw Away the Lackeys! *Evil Esthetics *Fighting For the Sake of Others *Fire All Cannons! *First Darkhero Hideout *For Such an Attack to... *Hero Climax! *Hyper Energy *I Cannot Afford to Lose! *I Have No Business with the Likes Of You! *I Knew Something Like This Would Happen... *I Leave...the Rest to You *I Won`t Let that Happen! *I Won`t Die From Just That! *I'll Lend You My Power! *I'm Finished with You *I'm Still Alive! *I've Come Back to Take You Down! *I've Got This! *I've Seen Through Your Moves! *It Doesn't Work!! *It's About Time I Got Serious! *It's Here, the NEW Suit! *Justice Will Prevail! *Launch! Buddy Police *Leave Me Here and Move On! *Long Range Bombardment *Man Who Answers for Justice! *Momentary Flash *New Program! 3-Man Squad Quartet Five *Prepped and OK to Launch! *Reckless Bravery...... *Respective Battles *Ruler of Terror *Sailor Barrier *Stop Right There! *Super Headquarters, Brave Fort *That is an Afterimage *There, I See It! *This is My Fight! *Wakey☆Thump SHOOTER (card) *Why is there a banana peel here!? *You've Finally Done it! Impacts *Brave Energy Full Drive! *Dead or Alive! *Emergency Trans! *Equation of Victory, Winning Formula! *Everyone Launch?! Quartet Five! *Impact! Double Sword Slasher! *Infinity Death Crest! *Rampage Blaster! *Rock Splitter Sword, Gaia Crush! *Shout Battle Poet! Lyric Over! *Superior Justice Driver! *There are no Places for You to Run! Monsters Size 0 *Bird Deity, Sabird *Combatant, Nebatt *Decker Drum "SD" *Noble of Darkness, Killnight *Ocean Deity, Slashark *Rescue Dragon, Nightstalker *Thief Cat Size 1 *"Sacrifice", Iron Moon Slash *Beast Deity, Tigerthrust *Builder, Buildian *Card Burn *Card Serpent *Cyber Police, Assault Leader *Cyber Police, Commander Gale *Cyber Police, Heroic Blader *Cyber Police, Hyper Rescue *Cyber Police, Lightning Chaser *Cyber Police, Stealth Hunter *Darkness Fist, Gwen *Eighth Warrior, Acht *First Warrior, Einder *Grand RuLer, Silbarrier *Heavy Trooper, Iron Saver *Heavy Trooper, Metal Prisoner *Hero Hunter, Sieben *Ironing Man *Judgement, Hollow Strydarm *Martian UFO, Takosuke *Nameless Assassin *Ninth Warrior, Nine *Radio Control Machine, Makishi Rider *Radio Controlled Machine, Bodhum Breaker *Radio Controlled Machine, Maxstorm *Rescue Dragon Mach Braver *Rescue Dragon, Doctor Aid *Rescue Dragon, Erase Flare *Rescue Dragon, Metamorph Effect *Rescue Dragon, Northern Bard *Rescue Dragon, Projet Gunner *Rescue Dragon, Transmission *Ride Changer, Silver Beak *Ride Changer, Spyker *Ride-Changer Officer, Winning Maximum *Schwarz "SD" *Second Warrior, Zweider *Shadow Hero, Weiss *Stranger Dilemma *Stray Warrior, Vier *The Scar *Third Warrior, Dreider * Uniform Warrior, Racer Frill *Uniform Warrior, Sister Frill *White Valor, Lord Takuto Size 2 *Blue Valor, Lord Lancer *Buddy Police, Decker Drum *Buster Bone Armor *Captain Answer *Cardian, "Mode Armor" *Cardian, "Mode Speed" *Card Rhino *Card Wyburn *Corrupted One, Erational *Eco-Hero, Solarpanelman *Emergency Launch! Decker Drum *Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic *Fervent Investigator, Decker Drum *Fiery Inspector, Prominence Burst *Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer *Flipped Skull, Reverse Cal *Gaigrander 01 *Gaigrander 02 *Gaigrander, "Analyze Form" *Gaigrander, "Finish Form" *Grand Calibur, Fullgunes *Guardian Deity of Steel, Cardian *Happiness By Pudding, Drum *Happiness By Pudding, Gao *Head Commander, Taozento Thousand *Lightspeed Express X-Blazer *Mobile Berserker, Gomaguts *Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro *Rampage Express, Gundiesel *Red Warrior, Road Blader *Rescue Dragon, Crossbuster *Rescue Dragon, Dragschoebel *Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum *Rescue Dragon, Seven Ranger *Shadow Hero, Schwarz *Type-36 Armored Convoy, Raigo *Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill *Uniform Warrior, Formal Frill *Unmovable Steel Mech, Ganzallar *Violet Valor, Lord Crow Size 3 *Adventure Continent, Gunvellz *Bandage Warrior, Masked Vantage *Battle Poet, Thinking *Battle Poet, Speaking *Battle Poet, Talking *Captain Answer Final Mode *Captain Answer, "Overlord" *Combitrooper, Dziem *Drum Bunker Robo *Grand Calibur, Zeldline *Great Leader, Anson *Great Sword Deity, Kaizerion *Hundred Demons General, Braiden *Infinite Robo, Mathematics *Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit *Rescue Dragon, Forcearms *Silver Beak, "Soldier Form" *Steel Beast Battle Robo, Gaidenor *Ultimate Card Burn *Winning Maximum, "Soldier Form" Size 5 *Ultimate Card Burn, "D-Wing" Impact Monsters Size 2 *Masked Vantage, "Resplendent Being, Gorgeous Mask!" *Professor Menjo, "Instructions Cosmo Tactic!" *Reverse Cal "Guilty Wave!" *Schwarz, "Kugel XIII" Size 3 * Gaidenor, "Steel Beast Explosive Battle Roar!" *Great Gun Deity, Tigerion, "Kaizer Sword Buster!"